


Did I lose a bet?

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2018 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: As a young and often foolish indestructible person on Earth Kara Danvers has often partaken in ill-advised wagers... and this one involved a bottle of aldebaran rum.





	Did I lose a bet?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Did I lose a bet last night?"
> 
> This is entirely inspired by the adorableness that is the scene with drunk!Kara.

Kara’s eyes blinked open for half a second. Then, with a sharp hiss as a ray of light pierced her eyes, she squeezed them tightly closed. “Oh Rao…” The blonde-haired woman whimpered. “What the… Did I lose a bet last night and get hit by a truck…?”

“Technically you won the bet.” A soft voice murmured from somewhere above the bed. “And you didn’t get hit by a truck, but, you did decide that you couldn’t let an eight-foot-tall blue skinned man tell you that you couldn’t handle some Aldebaran rum…”

“Oh,” Kara pinched her eyebrows, “that explains my head then.”

“Mhm.” Lena chuckled as she sat down on the edge of the bed and reached out to cradle Kara’s face in her hands. “If it helps it was a very impressive sight… especially when you added fifteen burgers and four pizzas to it afterwards.”

“Oh.” Kara leant into the soft feeling of Lena’s fingertips. “Was I… Was I embarrassing?”

“For me?” Lena asked with a quirk of her eyebrow. “No, although in your, shall we say, incredibly drunken state you decided that karaoke sounded like a fantastic idea. To be fair drunk or not your voice is wonderful.”

Kara cracked her eyes open to meet Lena’s gaze as an apologetic smile crept onto her lips. “Oops?”

“U’huh.” Lena laughed brightly. “Now that you’re awake, if I make sure that all the blinds are closed, do you want breakfast?”

“Pancakes?” Kara asked hopefully.

“If you want.” Lena replied affectionately as she leaned down to press a soft kiss to Kara’s forehead. “I’ll be right back.”

“Love you.” Kara giggled before she snuggled back into the soft duvet to block the worst of the sunlight from her eyes.


End file.
